


Something Kept Me Standing By That Hospital Bed

by Tortellini



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Altered Mental States, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Canon Compliant, Childhood Friends, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Mike Wheeler, Epic Friendship, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired By Tumblr, Light Angst, M/M, Male Friendship, Mental Anguish, Mental Breakdown, Mental Disintegration, Mental Instability, Possession, Pre-Will Byers/Mike Wheeler, Protective Mike Wheeler, Psychological Drama, Psychological Trauma, Romantic Friendship, Sad Will Byers, Stubborn Mike Wheeler, Teen Angst, Teenage Drama, Will Byers Can't Catch a Break, Will Byers Has Powers, Will Byers Has Shadow Monster | Mind Flayer Powers, Will Byers Needs a Hug, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 19:05:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14291421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: A boy stands by what was once his best friend...but is now just the husk home of a monster.Oneshot/drabble





	Something Kept Me Standing By That Hospital Bed

Things were getting worse. And honestly that was really saying something, from all that these mere kids had been through... Mike Wheeler should've been used to it by now. But he wasn't. 

He didn't think he would ever be. 

Not with Joyce Byers' crying and her son Will, his best friend, screaming and have it forever echoing in his mind. 

He was drifting off, Mike. It had been so long. Everyone was still so scared... He was falling asleep in the hard chair next to Will's hospital bed. It wasn't comfortable in the least, don't get me wrong. But he wasn't going to move either. 

"...Mike?"

Mike jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. It was just Joyce Byers though--Mrs. Byers to him. Her voice was soft and hoarse at the same time. 

"Mike, it's so late...your parents are probably worried sick." He doubted it, but he didn't say that. "Um, do you want someone to give you a ride home? Hop can, or Bob if he doesn't mind--"

But Mike was shaking his head. "No. I want to stay with Will."

"But--" She looked at a loss. 

" _No."_ He said again. He was so tired. They both were. "Please."

Mrs. Byers hesitated. But she couldn't force him. She didn't want to either. So she relented. 

And somehow Mike Wheeler managed to fall asleep again, as close to Will as he dared... 

 


End file.
